


M!Preg Crobby Drabble

by Semoka



Series: Supernatural Drabbels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, m!preg Crowley, pregnant crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year ago Bobby and Crowley had gotten drunk together. Things happened, *things* happened and in the morning things were still happening. They somehow started a relationship of sorts and it just...continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M!Preg Crobby Drabble

It was 3 months in and Bobby still couldn't believe what was happening. 

Almost a year ago Bobby and Crowley had gotten drunk together. Things happened, *things* happened and in the morning things were still happening. They somehow started a relationship of sorts and it just...continued. 

Now, laying in bed in the early wee hours of the morning, as he gently rubbed his lovers stomach, Bobby was still not entirely sure how they managed this. Crowley was 3 months pregnant and was starting to considerably show, meaning they'd have to tell Sam and Dean soon. Bobby wasn't looking forward too it. He figured Dean would yell and argue while Sam did his puppy dog eyed stare of disappointment from behind him. It was going to be a shit storm of disagreement and anger. As much as the older hunter wanted Dean to accept the relationship he knew it would take a lot. He just wished it wouldn't be so damn *difficult* to get thro-

"Darling, if you squeeze my stomach anymore you will hurt the child." Crowley's voice brought his out of his thoughts and he immediately dropped his harsh grip with a gruff apology. The demon nudged his arm until the hunter gave him enough room to roll over and face him. "Do you want to tell me what had you so upset?" Crowley asked, accented concern layering his voice.

"Jus' worried about tellin' the boys, ya know?" Bobby explained, not looking Crowley in the eye. "Don't want 'em to be upset, though I know that's wishful thinkin'." 

"Darling, they got over us being together. They will get over my being pregnant." Crowley tried to soothe. "They care about you, they can't be mad forever."

Bobby nodded slightly and kissed his lover. "They can an' will, but thanks." 

Crowley smiled and pressed his face into his hunters chest, wrapping his arms around the taller man's torso. Bobby gently ran his hands up and down Crowley's back and decided to put away his worries for later. For now, he could just lay there with the man he loved most and be content.


End file.
